


The Lost Girl

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [29]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Creepy Helen, Drabble, Gen, Helen up to no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the “naked” challenge at primeval100.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “naked” challenge at primeval100.

When Claudia opened her eyes she found that she was naked and floating in a tank full of green liquid. She didn't feel afraid though. Or even curious. In fact she didn't feel any emotion at all.

There were two quiet taps near her head and she turned to look.

“How do you feel?” Helen Cutter asked.

Claudia blinked. “I don't.”

“Excellent.” Helen circled around the tank. “That means Phase II is complete.”

Claudia merely nodded. Whatever her purpose here, surely Helen had only her best interests at heart.

So she closed her eyes, and slept.


End file.
